It is known to provide a vehicle with a diffuser to control the flow of air under the vehicle. The diffuser is typically provided at a rear underbody location and arranged to improve the transition between the high speed airflow under the vehicle with the lower speed airflow behind the vehicle. The diffuser is often disposed centrally at the rear of the vehicle to influence the airflow in the centre of the vehicle (i.e. between the wheels of the vehicle). Guide vanes which extend in a longitudinal direction can be provided on a lower surface of the diffuser further to control airflow under the vehicle. In certain vehicle applications, the diffuser can be used to increase downforce at the rear of the vehicle.
It is known to provide lateral diffusers for controlling the airflow behind the rear wheels of the vehicle. Lateral diffusers are most commonly used in high-performance sports cars or racing cars to provide enhanced aerodynamic downforce.
It is known from FR 2858793 to provide a vehicle with rotatably mounted fairings fore and aft of each vehicle wheel. The fairings are intended to direct airflow around the front of the wheels and to fill a void behind the wheels.
It is against this backdrop that the present invention has been conceived. At least in certain embodiments, the present invention seeks to overcome or ameliorate at least some of the shortcomings associated with the prior art arrangements.